Tails' Birthday
by supersonicfan67
Summary: This werid time jerker keeps warping people all around town, as well as speeding up time. Can Sonic beat this beast and save the world?
1. Chapter 1

sonic was out foiling robotoniks evil plans

Sonic:" Give up eggman, you always lose!"

Eggman:" i say...

Sonic:" spit it out Eggface! I need to be at a party by 7:40"

Eggman:".. Have fun...

Sonic was about to homing attack when he heard this.

Sonic:" Okay, you asked for... wait WHAT!?"

Sonic:" Thanks Egg..."

A large portal sucked Sonic in before he could finish his sentence.

Eggman:" ... BEING LATE!"

Sonic:" EEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

Knuckles:..."

Time was speeding up. it was already 6:00!

Sonic:" I'M GONNA CRACK THAT EGGHEAD RIGHT OPEN!"

With an hour and 40 minutes left, sonic sped to tails' house in chaos city.

Tails:" Sonic, what did you bring?"

Sonic:* Points to chilli dog.*

Tails and Knuckles:" BESIDES chilli dogs."

Amy:" What else can we do?"

Tails:" WAIT for the others!"

ALL:" Great idea Tails."

1 in a half minutes later...

Knuckles:" It's getting bori... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

The monster sucked everyone to different parts of chaos city.

Sonic:" Not that monster again.

Now sonic had even less time. It was 6:55.

Sonic coudn't bear the thought of being late.

A portal appers behind Sonic, once again.

Sonic:" Not Again"

CAN SONIC FIND AND SAVE ALL OF HIS FRIENDS BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!


	2. MONSTER DESTROYED

Sonic had still been running from the monster when he spotted Tails and the Tarnado-2.

Sonic:" Tails! Thank goodness you're okay."

The time monster was behind them.

Sonic and Tails:" AAAHHH Shoot!"

They ran like there was now tommorow. Jumping streams, running up hills, sledding down slopes, and crawling under chopped down trees.

Finally, it grew tired, leaving it open for attacks.

Sonic:" Take this!"

It blew up, causing it to blow up. Tails was VERY fast to reprogram the tarnado's code, which was... 36273 user; tails...96949484585874823959fhaehavhafuerfuorh. tO..  
YYYYSHDNNSNASJZMJZ9484356637829 PASSANGER123 IIAFIWFV498EW0QF90EG8BUI.

Tails:" That should do it... FOR NOW!

Just because they destoyed the monster didn't mean they were out of danger yet. They needed to find their friends. Luckly, Knuckles and amy were hiding below the wings.  
Amy took a seat while Sonic And Knuckles stood on the wings. 


	3. SUPER SONIC

All of their pals were found. HOORAY!

Rouge:" I wonder who was controlling that thing."

Team Sonic and Shadow:" You mean, ' I wonder whom was controlling that thing.

Rouge:" Yeah! Thanks for clearing that up.

Knuckles: whoever...

Sonic, Tails, and Rouge:" YOU MEAN WHOMEVER!"  
Rouge:" Still doesn't matter, he's taking me out on a date once this is done.

Shadow:" Wait what? You promised me a date."

Knuckles:" Wait WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY...

Rouge:" Come here knucklehead."

Rouge tried to kiss Knuckles, but she missed and kissed Tails ( which she didn't mind because she liked him, to). this made the tarnado crash down in chaos city. Much to tails (everybody's) disgust, the kiss went down to the lips.

tails: What is that in the sky.

rouge: I don't know, but lets talk about it over some...

Eggman:* laughs*.

Sonic: lets go super!

together, the supers defeated eggman. after that he fell down to earth.

rouge.(while kissing him) come on tails, lets go on that date you promished me earlier.

Knuckles and Shadow: THAT WAS ME!

sonic had a idea.

Sonic:" i have a idea".

IT WAS 7:15 


	4. 4 (SORTA) HEART WARMING KNIGHTS

They held a speed, chaos, power, brain, messy challenge.

SPEED CHALLENGE

Sonic got a early headstart and, of coruse, won.

BRAIN CHALLENGE

silver got down with this faster than sonic

POWER CHALLENGE

knuckles was pretty fast.

CHAOS CHALLENGE

NO ONE COULD beat shadow

SCORE PLACE SONIC 58904 2 KNUCKLES 12038 4 SHADOW 69901 3 SILVER 99946 1 SILVER 99946 SILVER

IT WAS 7:40, JUST IN TIME. 


	5. TIMELINE?

Rouge:" STOP! STOP! STOP!

All:" WHAT?!

Rouge:" Stop before you all kill each other. And now, thanks to you, we're all late for Tails' party.

Sonic:" Do you know where his house is?

Knuckles:" OF COURSE WE DON'T! The map got sucked in with all of those other time holes, and we still have the useless hunk of junk time hole.

Silver:" I have an idea.

Shadow:" let me guess, EATING POOP!

Silver:" WHAT NO! I didn't...

Knuckles:" Thanks alot Silver, now were stuck.

Rouge:" What the heck is wrong with you, knuckles, let him at least, finish his sentence.

Silver and Sonic jumped in the time hole and didn't come back for anthother ten minutes.

Rouge:" Where the heck are they?

Shadow:" Eating poop and drinking pee? I knew those two would both become morons one day.

Knuckles:" Ha! Ha! Good one, Shadow!

Rouge:" YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!

She screw kicked so hard that both Knuckles and Shadow went flying into the distace.

*PORTAL OPENS*

The field started to shake heavily.

Espio:" What the heck is hapening?!

Silver:" Maybe when Sonic got a chilli dog from the past, it ripped up the cannonical timeline.

*TIME RESETTED, AND EVERYTHING HAPPENED AGAIN, TEN MINUTES EALIER.*

At Tails' party time wasn't resetted.

until BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

the end?


	6. TWO BALANCE ROBOTS

flashback

Tails:" CREAM! Where the heck are you!

cream was fast asleep.

Tails:" CREAM? CREAM!

Cream:" huh!?

Tails:"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

END OF FLASHBACK.

Cream:"oh yeah! sorry about that mister Tails.

Amy:" lets get to work!

Cream:" NOT AGAIN!

Everyone started chasing Cream and chese all around the yard.

Sonic: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

THUMP!

Espio:" ouch! that hurt, really bad.

Kncukles:" welll of course...

orbot and cubot scream.

orbot:" aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

cubot:" DANGIT! Here we go again!

orbot and cubot kept the earth in balance. so Sonic had no other choice but to save them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD?


End file.
